


Proper Preparation Prevents... Something Or Other

by mrs_d



Series: dS Snippets [13]
Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets | dsc6dsnippets, Flirting, Fraser with a gun, M/M, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_d/pseuds/mrs_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray sure as hell hadn’t prepared for Fraser to be such a good shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proper Preparation Prevents... Something Or Other

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [ds_snippets](http://ds-snippets.livejournal.com/). Prompts were "bullet" and "sign."

Ray had prepared everything before he picked Fraser up in front of the Consulate in the clunker he’d been driving since they put Vecchio’s Riv into the lake. He couldn’t remember the last time someone had accepted the invitation to spend an entire Saturday with him. Probably before _What do you want, Ray?_ and _I’m very busy, Ray_ became Stella’s go-to responses. Fraser, though, he’d smiled like a Mountie-shaped sunbeam and said, _Certainly, Ray. What did you have in mind?_

He wasn’t sunbeaming now, though. He was frowning at the sign as Ray turned down the drive. Ray braced himself, prepared with a story from his favorite academy instructor — not an Inuit legend, but Fraser would like it, since it featured five Ps, or six Ws, or something. But Fraser didn’t argue (for once). Ray parked in front of the perfectly legal — yes, even for Canadians — gun range, and they headed inside.

What Ray hadn’t prepared for was the way the handgun looked small in Fraser’s big hands, the way he could notice the rough skin along Fraser’s fingers, contrasting with the sleek, black metal. And Ray sure as hell hadn’t prepared for Fraser to be such a good shot.

“Wow,” Ray managed to say almost casually, as Fraser brought the bullet-punctured target forward. “It’s good to see you’re not rusty or anything. Even if you don’t carry, because rust, rust is bad,” Ray babbled, wincing. It was like he was 13 again.

“Right you are, Ray,” Fraser answered, not seeming to mind. He spun the gun like he was in an old Western before he passed it off with a slightly smug smile. “Your turn.”

Ray’s mouth watered. He hadn’t prepared for that, either.


End file.
